Daddy's Girl
by RayWest1982
Summary: Maybe saving everyone isn't always a good thing. What if it comes back and bites you in the ass one day? - M for later content


**Title:** **Daddy's Girl**

**Pairing:** SamXOC, DeanXCastiel

**Summary:** Maybe saving everyone isn't always a good thing. What if it comes back and bites you in the ass one day?

**Rating: **Mature, not suitable for children or teens below the age of 18 with suggestive adult themes, violence, and adult language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural, any of their characters or events referenced.

**Author's Note: **Follows the same story line as the show until after Sam has gotten his soul back, making Sam about twenty-eight and Dean about thirty-two. Some flashbacks will be of my own making, mostly for the OC, but some will be of how I interpret the event/episode that is referenced. Written in third person. Enjoy and please review.

_Twelve years ago..._

_ Young Sam Winchester was not happy, after all, this was supposed to be his first solo hunt. But no, Dean is with him. It just wasn't fair, at least that's what he kept telling himself. Dean had gotten to go on a solo hunt when he was sixteen._

_ "Relax, Sammy, you'll get a solo hunt soon enough," the twenty year old told his younger brother. Even he knew it wasn't fair, but he never questioned their father. If he thought that Sam would need help on this hunt, he'll help. "Be happy that Dad sent me instead of just coming himself."_

_ Sam just grunted as he stared out the window with his arms crossed over his chest. It was bad enough that he didn't actually want to be a Hunter, but now the only thing that he was really looking forward too was taken away from him. A solo hunt would have been his chance to prove that he can handle himself, that he doesn't need a babysitter. But clearly their father didn't have enough faith in him to even see if he could handle it himself. _

'Fine,' _he thought to himself. _'I don't care anyways. Just two more years then I'm gone. I don't care if I see either of them again.' _That was a lie, he would miss Dean. Even in his anger, he knew that he would miss his big brother. As for his father, he honesty didn't care right now. He was just too mad._

_ Soon, the '67 Chevy Impala parked right outside an abandon warehouse. They didn't have a lot of information on what exactly had been happening, a reason why John wanted Dean to go along as well. All they really knew that a lot of goats have been killed in the area and for each goat, a child has gone missing until their body is found a few days later. It was discovered that morning another goat had been killed, meaning that a child was already taken._

_ The Winchester brothers wasted no time getting into action and the warehouse. At first, it seemed to actually be abandon until they heard something from under them. Dean allowed Sam to take the lead, since this was supposed to be his solo hunt after all, down the stairs. They stopped by the door at the bottom and listened._

_ "If I have to drink another goat, I'm going to kill you," one voice said. Sounded to be male in his late thirties but with supernatural beings, you can never know their real age._

_ There was a soft 'tsk' sound followed by a scream, a young girl's scream. "Trust me, after this one's blood, you'll wont have to drink from gloats anymore. Now, my dear child, if you scream like that again, I'm just going to have to let my friend eat you before I get my information." That voice was definitely female. The boys were assuming they were some kind of knock-off vampires._

_ The girl that was hanging from the ceiling by her wrists just glared at the woman in front of her. If they were going to kill her, they needed to get on with it. Death wasn't something she was afraid of, hell she even spat the blood in her mouth on to the woman's face._

_ "You filthy little whore!" The woman yelled as her hand clasped around the girl's throat. She had to be only be around twelve years old. And at the sight, the boys couldn't wait any longer. There wasn't going to be another death. Sam wasn't going to allow it._

_ The male knock-off vamp wasn't paying any attention which earned him a nice bullet to the temple from Sam before he went after the female, leaving Dean to actually chop off the head. The female wasn't as easy to kill. She dodged the first bullet then pulled the girl down from the ceiling and used her as cover._

_ "What are you going to do now, boy?" She asked slowly as she pulled the girl even closer. Her nose rubbed against the other's cheek. "Mmm, you don't know how good she smells. Something special in her blood, yes. Go ahead and shoot, I wouldn't mind her blood spilling everywhere." To anyone else, that would unnerve them completely. But sadly, the Winchesters have heard and seen worse._

_ Shockingly, the girl didn't seemed phased at all. Then again, there was no knowing how long she has been with them. She could be used to this all by now. But Sam and Dean weren't sure. Her pale green eyes said nothing but _shoot me now._ They weren't going to do that, they were going to kill an innocent life just so they could kill whatever creature is holding her by the neck._

_ In the end, it didn't matter. It all seemed to happen so fast. The girl suddenly found herself on her hands and knees, staring at the ground. When she looked over slightly, she saw the woman's head just laying there, then she looked up and behind her. John Winchester stood there, with a hand offered down to her as he said, "It's okay now."_

_ Slowly, the girl took his hand as she stood up while the brothers were cursing themselves. They should have known that their dad was going to check up on them. They may be sixteen and twenty, but John preferred to oversee everything himself._

_ "I'll talk to you boys later, right now, take this girl back to the motel. I'll clean up here." He said them shooed them off to the Impala. Yes, this would have been better if he had went with them from the get go. Would have been a hell of a lot better if he had just done it himself. _

_ The drive back to the motel was a quiet one. The boys wondered by they were taking the girl there, instead of to the hospital or the police. Hell, why not just take her home to her parents at least? But they didn't question John, never did they question them._

_ After sitting in the motel for only five minutes, Dean couldn't take the silence anymore. If the girl was going to stay there, use their first aid supplies, he was going to find out something about her. "Girl, how old are you?" He asked bluntly._

_ "Dean! Don't be so rude, especially after what she just been through," Sam scolded, sounding more like the older brother. Even looked it since he was getting taller now._

_ "I'm twelve." The girl said simply as she finished wrapping up her wrists. Her green eyes peeked through her black bangs as she looked at the brothers. "And my name isn't _'Girl'. _It's Maya." She informed them, mainly Dean. Maya didn't want to be called girl again._

_ "Alright, Maya," Sam said with a gentle smile. "Are you hungry or anything?" He asked her. She only wanted some water, so he went to get it for her. _

_ They actually didn't get any other information out of her until John came back with a woman with him. They assumed it was Maya's mother, and they were right. Her mother had the same facial structure as her daughter and straight hair, but other than that, they didn't look that much alike. Maya was naturally tanner than her mother. Her mom also had light brown hair and blue eyes. Leaving it to believe that Maya took after her father more._

_ Just before walking out the door after her mother, Maya turned back to the Winchesters. "You should have just shot me," she said without explaining then closed the door behind her. The Hunters were confused and never got an answer to what she meant. _

_ John just dismissed it and began his lecture on how the boys could have been better. Dean was taking the lecture seriously enough for the both of them while Sam was just stuck on trying to figure out what she meant. She's only twelve, was it possible to be suicidal at such a young age? Or did the knock-off vamps torture her so much that she just lost all will to live? And why didn't her mom seem happier to see that her daughter was okay? There were just so many questions going on in his head. He couldn't keep up with them all._

_ "Sam! Are you listening?" John snapped his youngest out of his thoughts. Not only did he feel his son had failed the Hunt tonight, now he's not listening to the lecture on how it could have been better? On how they could have saved the girl from getting her wrists dislocated, which neither of his sons had picked up on. "What has gotten into you lately? It's like you don't even want to be a Hunter, to find the thing that killed your mother."_

_ All the anger that had been building up in Sam that night just spilled over. "I don't want to be a Hunter! This isn't the life that I want. Mom wouldn't want us to be risking our necks like this! I'm sixteen, I should be worrying about math tests and not having a girlfriend. Dean should be in college! Not out killing things every other night!" He yelled at his father, feeling a slight lift off of his shoulders. But that just went to his heart. Fighting with his dad like this wasn't right. Talking about a mother he doesn't even remember wasn't right._

_ It was times like this that Dean was going to hate, he already hated this. The first of many fights that are just a repeat of this. For two years he'll just listen to his brother and father go at it. It tore at his heart to listen at them fight, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He agreed with them both. Sam was right, they shouldn't be risking their necks every night. But their dad was right too. They should be out there trying to find the thing that had killed their mother. What he hated the most was when they would try to bring him into it, making him try to pick a side. At first, he couldn't. He couldn't hurt Sammy like that, but as the years went on. Dean chose his father. John won at least one son over. For the years to come, that seemed to be the only thing that he cared about. John had won Dean, and Sam was safe at College. That's all the matter._

But life had other plans for the Winchesters. A huge loop that later brought back a girl from twelve years ago to their current life. Giving them a chance to find out what she had meant. Life was going to be hell all over again even though it just seemed as if they were finally free from trying to be dragged down into that pit.


End file.
